The invention relates to an Eeprom agent record.
An electronic device as usually used in many modem electronic based apparatuses like a computer device is generally operated by an electronic operating system. For its function the electronic device needs power. When switching on the power for the electronic device, usually the operating system has to be booted up in a boot-up process. Usually the basic information about the electronic device and the operating system is saved in a non-volatile read only memory, which was manufactured corresponding to the required demands. During the boot-up process the registers of the electronic device are initiated.
Common read only memories in modem electronic based apparatuses are realized by semiconductor memory devices. Each semiconductor memory device comprises several memory units, which are arranged in at least one memory matrix. The memory units comprise semiconductor components, which are built invariably into the memory matrix corresponding to the hardwired programming of the read only memory. The semiconductor components are located on semiconductor chips and can be manufactured with generally known semiconductor fabrication techniques. One of the main semiconductor fabrication techniques is lithography. During different lithographic processes the semiconductor components are formed by means of masks corresponding to the information, which has to be saved in the read only memory.
An electronic device with a read only memory has some disadvantages. The most disadvantages refer to the costly production of the read only memory. Therefore, the production of read only memory has to be performed very exactly. If an error or failure occurs during planning or producing the read only memory, the whole production process has to be stopped, new masks have to be made and a new production series has to be started. The faulty read only memories are useless and have to be scrapped.
A similar problem occurs, if the electronic device is updated and therefore the information in the read only memory has to be changed. Then, the current read only memory has to be scrapped and replaced by a newly produced read only memory according to the updated electronic device.